Unexpected Meeting (Temporary Title)
by atomizedmania
Summary: They met because of a bus ride and realized that they have a common friend. Both have some past that they want to forget and start anew. Would love bloom? (I am bad a summary,sorry.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and it's characters.

 **CHAPTER 1**

I hate bus rides. It`s one of the things that I abhor. I just cannot tolerate the long travel doing nothing; I can`t open my laptop read text or email because of the motion sickness. The air conditioner didn`t help either just a whiff of the obnoxious lemon scent freshener makes my stomach churn. Not to mention insensitive passengers being noisy and god knows what they are doing something feels like hitting my back a knee I guess. I just hate buses maybe because of some trauma also. I am okay riding other vehicles, from amphibious vehicles to Zamboni.

Many people still gets surprise when they learned this little weakness of mine. Everyone thinks that I Haruno Sakura have no weakness or whatsoever. Being one of the leading Neurologist in the world of medicine. But hey, you can`t have it all right? Oh well… I`ll try to focus on the bright side… hmmm…. 3 more hours left from this hellish ride and I can visit my dearest friends from their house and spend a few days with them. I can go hiking, fishing, camping; maybe I can also play with their kids. One is a little monster like his father and the other one I like an angel like her mom. It`s been a while since I saw them not only I can meet my best friend's family but my other friends too. Count it as a reunion.

``KKKKYAAAA!`` One of the girls behind me screamed.

Luckily I put my music on high volume so it minimized the noise. No one would know how much damage can they make if I heard them without my earphones.

I can` t blame them though the man standing on my left has a cool aura around him. Just staring at those prominent jaw, straight nose and oh-so-perfect complexion will make every girls knee turn into a jelly. I cannot see all of his features since he is wearing a baseball cap that covers his black hair. I have to admit he really is handsome so one of my mission is not to embarrass myself.

Now we pass one of the bridges before we reach the boundary of my destination. Flashes pop-up, unpleasant memories; I closed my eyes for a few minutes and open them again. Now I can see a vast mountain side. I love seeing these sights and I can imagine the fresh air it can offer. I can't wait to go down.

I tried to looked on the view on the other side of the bus and accidentally met the eye of the man on my left, I offered him a polite smile but he just nodded. Maybe the thinks that I am one of his immediate fans. Don`t worry mister; I am not like those girls whose screams can make glasses crack. Anyways I can see a rice field on the left side of the bus. Well just a few more hours before our arrival time I should get some snooze first and be energized. I`ve worked for 75 hours straight and I don`t have any sleep so I should grab this opportunity. Yup, just focus on the bright side Haruno and you can survive this hellish ride.

I leaned on the window and tried to calm myself breathing through my mouth and let Mr. Sandman put me to sleep. Some of you might think if I am a doctor and I hate buses why not buy my own car and get a driver? Firstly, who said I don`t have a car? I have a car but due to some reason I don`t want to drive and hiring a driver is something that I don`t like personal reasons. And come to think of it at least I can help save the Earth from further destructions. Carpooling and using public transportation is better, right? I usually take trains when travelling but unfortunately they are doing some repairs on this route and as a compensation they booked us in this bus rides. The train company also owns this bus line. Talk about convenience.

I opened my eyes suddenly and realized that my head is resting on the shoulder of the man on my left. He just looked at me like I am some sort of an alien.

``I am so sorry.`` I apologized and tried to straighten my back. Taking a nap might be a bad thing I guess.

``Don`t worry about it.`` He said.

``It`s okay you can use my shoulder. `` He added. Is that a blush that I can see? Gosh lack of sleep is not good for your psychological health, I am now hallucinating.

`` No, no, it`s fine.`` He might be a nice gentleman or a pervert. Who knows. I now look outside again and then to my watch. Less than 2 hours left before arriving.

I heard some whispers on my back stating that I am flirting and pretending to sleep. My patience is now thinning as the people behind me keep on stabbing my back and not to mention put the focus on the AC on my seat, I can now feel my stomach rumbling as I feel dizzy and other signs of motion sickness hit me. How many milligrams of anti-emetic; anti-vertigo should I take again? Maybe I should just overdose myself with medicine or something BUT travelling on a bus or public transportation can cause you danger from perverts to pickpockets so it`s not a good idea.

Then I feel it again the stabbing on my back and that is the last straw. I stand up and put my most fake yet polite smile.

``I am so sorry if I offended you in any way but if you have any problem you can just talked to me even before we left the terminal. I am polite not minding your screaming and unruly behavior but I think you should be aware that you are causing trouble for everybody.``

I was about to say more but I feel faint all of a sudden and looking on their expressions I think what I said is enough. I felt a hand on my shoulder thinking it was the bus conductor but it was the guy beside me, he just motioned me to go back to my seat, I was so embarrassed, motion sickness makes me lose my composure . I tried to look outside but it`s not helping I can feel my hand and body shaking and some acid wanting to go out of my system.

``Please mind your own business and we are all educated adults in this trip. If I feel another stabbing behind me and some noise I might ask the conductor to drop you off to the nearest bus stop.`` The guy stated you can really feel the authority in his voice and the chill of his threats. There was silence for a minute, the bus conductor came to our side and the guy just signaled something and everything came back to normal. The people behind us was also silent. Serves them right. As I tried to cross my arms to protect me from the cold and stop my shaking I felt something it is warm and have a good sent of lavender and lemon. It made my nausea stop. I looked at the guy and he also remove his cap and put it on me. I tried to remove it and return his jacket but he suddenly speak.

``I`m sorry for putting you is such situation, at least let me lend you my jacket and cap so you won`t be cold. `` Then he gave me a look that he won`t take no for an answer.

``Thank you really but you don`t have to do this.`` I countered, do I look weak? Sickly? To receive assistance from a handsome stranger? I should get sleep before traveling so this won`t happen again. It is embarrassing.

``I had some motion sickness before and I know the feeling. I even have a burf bag with me if you need I always bring extra with me`` then he smirked. Showing his pearly white teeth.

``I think I won`t win in this argument. But let me pay for your kindness later once we get to the terminal. There is a café that serves delicious coffee and cocoa let me treat you. I don`t want anything to owe you. Have you been to the border of Konoha?`` I said trying to make a bargain so I won`t embarrass myself.

`` Yes, I visit a friend`s house there if I got a chance. Are you talking about Akamichi café? My friend owns that and he would be happy that you like his café.`` He said.

I smiled and after a few seconds it turned into a giggle. He tilted his head and his eyes asking.

``What a small world Choji-kun is also my friend. `` He chuckled and nodded.

``Yes it is. Uchiha Sasuke by the way.`` He said and extended his hands for a handshake.  
``Haruno Sakura.`` I replied and shake his hands, what a firm hands he have. They say that you can guess how powerful a person just by a handshake and I can say that this person is one you should not messed up with. It is firm like sucking all your power and making you submit to his orders. However, I can also feel warm.

``Wait Uchiha? The CEO of Uchiha Group of Companies? If so why are you riding a bus?`` I whisper, heck I really am with a powerful person but what is he doing in such a place. I have to be cautious to. Maybe there are some people who wants to harm him and I`ll be a victim. Famous people attract trouble like how flies get attracted to garbage.

``You can say that it`s a form of inspection and basing on your travel experience I guess I need to change something. `` He answers, frowning about something that I cannot comprehend.

``I see. `` I replied and leaned on my seat the smell of his jacket makes my nerve relax and put me to sleep. Mr. Sandman is wrong timing lulling me to sleep. Well Uchiha-san might be a gentleman but if he tried to do something with me, I`ll send him flying.

End of Chapter 1

Author`s note. I just came to this idea. I`m bad at telling stories and writing but I still hope you enjoy this story.

There maybe a LOT of grammatical error since I had written it during my free time. I will edit it once I got the chance.

Thank you.


End file.
